1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to a surveillance system having a plurality of cameras and is specifically directed to a system wherein the cameras are connected to a common network for transmission of stills and images to a remote location via IP or similar protocols.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art systems have described a system containing a plurality of video camera disposed on a common network with a number of cameras disposed around a location to be monitored. Each camera produces a video signal representing the scene of interest. The video signal is digitized by a digitizer, compressed by a compressor and transmitted to a network via a network interface.